


Zootopia

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Animals, Anime, Boys Kissing, Comedy, F/M, First Dates, Het and Slash, Humor, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Love Stories, M/M, Multi, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Snakes, Superheroes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Needing a break from Harp Note and Shirogane Luna’s rivalry, Hoshikawa Subaru hangs out with Saishoin Kizamaro at Kodama Zoo.
Relationships: Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar/Saishoin Kizamaro | Zack Temple, Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar/Shirogane Luna | Luna Platz
Kudos: 1





	Zootopia

Zootopia

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Pairings: Developing Subaru x Kizamaro. Referenced one-sided (canon) Luna x Rockman.

Summary:

Needing a break from Hibiki Misora and Shirogane Luna’s rivalry, Hoshikawa Subaru hangs out with Saishoin Kizamaro at Kodama Zoo.

* * *

“Harp Note and Iinchou are fighting again…” Subaru complained of Misora and Luna, moping over the lion enclosure’s bars on his elbows enough for it to be construed unwise and for a zookeeper to _tsst_ him off. “They won’t give me any space!”

“Harp Note’s your ally and Iinchou’s in love with your alter ego. You’re a catch, Subaru-kun!”

“ _Rockman_ is the one she won’t let go of! Iinchou sees right past me when I’m not in EM Wave Change! Which is dumb, ’cause, you know, things can pass through me when I’m Rockman!”

“Are you disappointed Iinchou loves Rockman? Not the real you?”

“Well, no. Iinchou and I, we would never work. She’s too intense! I prefer not to lose my teeth to her rubbery steaks, or eat her uncooked rice, or have my bedroom turned upside-down by her intrusive cleaning! Rockman maybe gains a lunchbox at the end of it. Me? I’m her guinea pig!”

“It _would_ be a shame if the medical professionals had to pump your stomach before Iinchou cooked _you_ something edible!”

“Exactly! But she’s aware it’s me! Aaah, Kizamaro, I’m not interested either way.”

“That’s what I’m here for!” Kizamaro pushed up his nose.

Subaru reached into the concession stand peanuts. “It’s a nice change someone wants to spend time with me – the real me – and isn’t trying to pull off my arms.”

“You’re welcome! Rockman is a powerhouse, but I’ll gladly take lanky and heroic Hoshikawa Subaru-kun over him!”

“Lanky?” Subaru twisted left and right, checking himself.

“I mean that as a compliment! EM Wave Change is awesome, but Subaru-kun: You’ve proven you don’t need EM Wave Change! You’ve deleted EM Viruses alone with nothing except your Transer! You drew fire away from Iinchou and me when Gonta-kun was possessed by that monster! You! Not Rockman! _You_! No offence, War-Rock.”

“None taken.”

Subaru looked up. He hadn’t noticed. He attempted to produce something flattering to say about Kizamaro. “I…like how short you are?”

“Subaru-kun!”

“I mean that as a compliment!”

Albeit hyperconscious of his height, Kizamaro could tell Subaru wasn’t lying, just as he wasn’t lying he favoured the ordinary Subaru.

“Shall we get a move on? The animal trainer recommended the Subtropical Zone in the snake exhibit!”

“Sounds great! Lead the way, Kizamaro!”

“The snake exhibit is…” He followed the map. “Over there!”

“I guess we’re lucky Iinchou has zero attachment to the real me. If she did, you’d be ancient history!”

“They’d dig up my oversized head hundreds of years from now, and think it was an OOPart!”

“And unlike Harp Note, you can’t just disappear!”

Kizamaro shrank at a hypothetical scenario where Luna would have to interview candidates for a new treasurer because her old treasurer suffered a face injury she inflicted. “Ummm, can we bring Gonta-kun along? I’m not as big a target for Iinchou’s schoolbag!”

Subaru laughed until they entered the exhibit, assuring Kizamaro should Luna ever rage too uncontrollably, he’d be the first to rush in and protect him against any objects she flung at him.

In the middle of Subaru and Kizamaro listening to a recording on the feeding habits of Inky Pythons, a workman organizing a Lothian Rhine display slipped descending his ladder, and snakes pelted the floor.

Snakes and ladders indeed!

The snakes the employee wound around the branches weren’t live snakes. They were stuffed. However, that didn’t stop Kizamaro from panicking in circles, screaming Ophiuchus Queen was attacking him with her Snake Legion. At one point, Kizamaro tripped, rolled a full forward roll, and fainted.

“Kizamaro? Kizamaro?”

“Wh-wh-where am I? Are the snakes gone?”

“Not actual snakes. See?” Subaru flopped a bean-filled reptile to calm him down.

Embarrassed, Kizamaro straightened his glasses. “If only I were as brave as you.”

“You are brave. A different brave.” Subaru helped him up.

“A different brave?”

“We wouldn’t be here if you didn’t come up to me after class.”

Kizamaro coughed. His collar itched. “Iinchou is all over you all the time.”

“Yeah. All over Rockman! Only you had it in you to date _me_! Ne, Kizamaro?” Subaru leaned down and delivered Kizamaro a motivating kiss on the cheek. “Next is the elephants!”

As soon as they walked outside, they ran into Shirogane Luna herself. Seeing she had her deadly schoolbag with her, Kizamaro hid behind Subaru.

“Iinchou?”

“Ah, Hoshikawa-kun, Kizamaro! I was arguing with Harp Note, there must’ve been an emergency, and Rockman-sama – I saw Rockman-sama headed in this direction, so I chased him here! What are you two doing at Kodama Zoo?”

“Um, um, um, uh, Subaru-kun and I, we’re uh –”

“Working on a report for extra credit!”

“A report? So that’s what you’re doing. Don’t let me keep you, then. I’m off to find Rockman-sama. ROCKMAN-SAMA! Please don’t run AWAYYYYY!”

The boys were at loss for words, as were three visitors Luna smashed through during her brisk departure.

“Iinchou’s perfectly deluded herself into believing you and Rockman are separate people, hasn’t she?” Kizamaro asked.

“Ain’t it the truth!” War-Rock observed.

To forget Luna’s wild pursuit, Subaru resumed course for the elephant pen.

“Ever ridden them before?”

“Haven’t. I’m not good with heights.”

Subaru genuinely fought not to snicker. He surrounded Kizamaro, patting the nerd’s knees. “Will you be willing to give it a try if I hold you like this?”

“I could be convinced.”

“I don’t think the zoo offers rides, though.”

“Probably better it doesn’t. Poor treatment of the animals.”

He expected Subaru to release him. Subaru didn’t.

“You can let go of me, Subaru-kun.”

“What if I choose not to?”

While Kizamaro wouldn’t protest being held like this, how could he allow Subaru’s talk of his shortness (loving or not) to fly by unanswered?

“You promised you’d protect me if Iinchou threw her bag at me. Will you protect me from the tigers if I lock myself in their cage?”


End file.
